


i ain't got cash but i got you

by tumbleoutyourhair



Series: flying and burning [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fake Out Make Out, M/M, poor lil dramabean, tucker is living the dream, wash just wants to keep on living
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbleoutyourhair/pseuds/tumbleoutyourhair
Summary: thunkwash turns to where tucker is staring blankly at his hand. “what was that?”“it’s locked.”wash’s heart-rate kicks up a notch. “it’slocked?!”“who locks a fire exit?” tucker says incredulously, turning the handle again fruitlessly. “i’m pretty sure this is a serious breach of safety protocol!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm such a slut for these two idec
> 
> prompt: WHO THE FUCK KNOWS
> 
> there's a baby swear in here that i probably should have rated for but FUCK IT 
> 
> [do you see what i did there]

tucker’s been chanting a steady stream of “we’re gonna get caught” under his breath for three minutes and it’s really starting to throw wash off his groove.

“will you shut up already?” wash snaps, looking up from the harsh glare of the computer. “i can’t concentrate.”

tucker shoots him a brief look over his shoulder before resuming his lookout through the crack in the door. “you’re literally uploading a virus into someone’s computer–how much concentration do you really need?”

“i’m sorry, would you like me to trigger an alarm? because i will if you _don’t shut up for the next thirty seconds_.”

“well whatever you’re planning on doing, make it fast–we’ve got movement in one of the elevators.”

wash curses under his breath, typing faster and watching the progress bar steadily creep towards 100%. “what floor?”

“heading down. probably going to the party.”

“keep an eye on it and let me know where it goes.”

“roger dodger.”

wash rolls his eyes and lets himself smile if only because tucker has his back to him. as the program loads he snaps a few more photos of the files spread out on the desk before sliding them meticulously back into place.

“stopped on the tenth floor, definitely picking up from the party–shit it’s on it’s way up.”

“if it is on it’s way here we just need it to stop once and we’ll be gone,” wash murmurs.

tucker snorts. “not with our stretch of luck lately.”

the computer dings softly as the upload completes and wash smirks as he disengages the usb and slips it into his inner coat pocket. “hey now, don’t be like that. you’re starting to sound like church.”

“rude,” tucker sniffs as they slip into the hallway, closing the door and reengaging the lock. “come on, it’s stopped on the 20th floor. we can take the stairwell.”

they jog down the hall to the steel door marked ‘exit’, and wash keeps an eye on the elevator bank as tucker reaches out to turn the handle and–

**thunk**  

wash turns to where tucker is staring blankly at his hand. “what was that?”

“it’s locked.”

wash’s heart-rate kicks up a notch. “it’s _locked_?!”

“who locks a fire exit?” tucker says incredulously, turning the handle again fruitlessly. “i’m pretty sure this is a serious breach of safety protocol!”

wash drags him back down the hall. “i’m more worried about _our_  safety at the moment. come on, it’s stopped again.”

“come on _where_? it’s not like we can just pretend to have just _wandered into his office_ , it’s got a print reader! and i definitely don’t think we have the time to pry open the second elevator door.”

“lose the tie,” wash says brusquely, already yanking at his. “which room is ours?”

“2215,” tucker replies, tie undone and hanging loosely around his neck.

wash leads them to 2515 and without a word grabs his spluttering partner and lightly shoves him up against the door. “lose the top three buttons. actually you should untuck your shirt too.”

tucker frowns at him before a massive grin splits his face. “ohmigod are we gonna fake out-make out? this might be the greatest day of my life.”

“so glad you’re having a good time,” wash drawls, mussing his hair and partially yanking his shirt out of his waistband. 

“being a spy is the best job ever,” tucker crows before he grabs wash by the lapels and yanks him in.

this isn’t the first time wash has kissed a partner to throw someone off their trail, but it is his first time with tucker. he doesn’t know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t for him to slide one hand into his hair and the other into his back pocket. wash angles his head, partly so he can keep a slitted eye on the elevators, and partly to better slide their lips together.

tucker hums his approval, nipping and licking at wash’s lower lip and in return he digs his thumbs into the grooves of tucker’s hips. tucker gasps into the kiss and wash takes the opportunity to lick his way into his mouth. he tastes like those godawful shots he was drinking earlier but honestly he can’t be bothered when he’s moaning and arching into him, curling his tongue around wash’s.

wash growls deep in his chest, using his bigger build to press tucker harder against the door. absently he knows he should be watching the elevators, but the way tucker’s sucking on his tongue is making his head spin and he can only focus on getting a hand into his dreads to better angle him for wash’s taking.

tucker whines, sliding both hands under wash’s shirt and groping at the warm expanse of skin. he laps into wash’s mouth, lips parting wetly as they suck in air and come together again at a different angle. he slides his tongue against wash’s, shivering when his partner groans desperately and tries to devour him.

god tucker’s mouth is warm and wet and willing and wash could get lost in it for hours, but eventually his training kicks in and he notices how quiet it is apart from their slick noises. he catches tucker’s lower lip between his teeth and tugs lightly, swallowing the high whine he gets in return. tucker lets him gentle it, mouths sipping at each other as they ease their hands away from their frantic grips. wash finally pulls away, resting his forehead against tucker’s, their breath coming shaky and hot between them. 

after a moment wash turns his head to catch sight of the elevator banks, where the number 23 sits highlighted and quietly mocking. tucker follows his gaze and snorts.

“guess it wasn’t them,” he mutters thickly.

wash turns his attention back to his partner and his fingers twitch. tucker’s hair is a disaster and his eyes are bright and heavily lidded. his lips are swollen and damp and wash has to stop himself from reaching out and dragging a thumb along them.

he slowly pushes away from tucker’s body, feeling the cool air all along his front immediately. “come on, let’s get back to our room before they do decide to come up.”

tucker laughs, staggering away from the door like he’s drunk and to be honest wash probably knows how he feels. “yeah, cause i’d hate to do _that_  again.”

wash smirks as he calls for the elevator. “well, i definitely noticed some areas you could improve on.”

tucker waggles his eyebrows as the doors slide open and they step inside. “care for a little midnight schooling?”

“and here i thought you’d be a difficult student,” wash murmurs as he leans in, smiling when tucker laughs against his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> serenade me tales of gay space marines [here](http://agentwashingtrash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
